Les hommes de l'ombre SGA
by MELISSANDE OL
Summary: Découvrez les hommes de l'ombre et leurs aventures au sein de la citée légendaire d'Atlantis sous forme de : une histoire complète égale un chapitre très court . Beaucoup d'humour enfin j'espère .
1. Chapter 1

Les hommes de l'ombre

Disclamer : stargate ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur ce que j'écris, je le fais uniquement pour mon plaisir

Je dédicace cette fic à Pandi74, pour m'avoir fait découvrir que

1- les petits one shot (j'espère que c'est le bon terme), avec très peu de mots, avaient vraiment leur charme

2-qu'on pouvait apprécié une fic même quand on ne connaît pas la série (je suis assez sectaire dans mes lectures en général, en dehors de Stargate...).

Je dédicace cette fic à Mme Bidle

1- pour m'avoir fait comprendre que les héros de grandes séries ne sont pas forcément qui on attend (vous vous rappelez, lecture sectaire, en dehors du McShep...)

2- de me faire rire aux éclats (mon mari se demande si je ne deviens pas folle devant mon ordi)

Je conseille donc à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette dédicace d'aller faire un tour sur le compte de Pandi et de lire la fic les aventures de Mme Bidle (bien sûr après avoir lu ma propre fic et l'avoir reviewé, vous êtes des amours). Même si vous ne connaissez pas CSI : New York, c'est pas grave, vous apprécierez quand même. (Je ferais juste une petite remarque, car j'ai déjà reçu une review incendiaire pour ne pas avoir prévenu avant, la fic Mme Bidle est une slash-fic, deux hommes ensembles).

Vous la trouverez facilement dans mon compte favorite story.

Bon assez babluté.

Place à mon chapitre (qui est d'ailleurs plus petit que la dédicace). Ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais il plante bien le décor.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1

L'homme, seul dans le mess, râlait. Il était en rogne, en colère, sa patience était à bout. Comme tous les hommes d'Atlantis, il portait l'uniforme réglementaire. De ses bras, il faisait de larges mouvements, de ses pieds, il traçait une ligne droite imaginaire à travers tout la salle. Il en était à son vingtième va et vient de la pièce, au moins deux cent depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Atlantis.

Il avait été fier de lui, au début de l'aventure. Un programme ultra-secret, la Porte des Étoiles. Il allait montrer au monde entier ce dont il était capable. Ses capacités avaient enfin été reconnues, il allait être un héros, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui remporterait la récompense, le baiser de la belle jeune femme sauvée des griffes des méchants. Il allait prouver, à tous ces idiots qui s'était moqués de lui durant des années, qu'il pouvait être un génie, capable d'accomplir des exploits pour le bien de l'humanité. Il était le meilleur.

Lui, un jeune troufion, tout juste engagé, avait été sélectionné pour faire parti d'un grand programme international. Il se contorsionna pour admirer, encore une fois, sa veste, militaire, agrémentée d'un petit drapeau bleu, blanc, rouge représentant son pays (la France) sur le bras.

Un sentiment de fierté le fit stopper et il se tend bien droit en repensant à ce jour, où son sergent lui avait donné son affectation d'un air dubitatif :

« Félicitation, première classe François. L'état major vous envoie aux États-Unis pour un programme de coopération avec l'armée américaine. Vous parlez anglais, à peu près, et il paraît que le médecin chef de l'armée a dit que vos aviez tous les gènes qu'il fallait. »

Le jeune militaire se rappelait encore fort bien des remarques, blessantes pour son orgueil, que le sergent avait rajouté, pensant n'être entendu de personne :

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ils l'ont choisi. J'ai plus de qualification et d'expérience de terrain que ce jeune blanc-bec. Tout ça à cause d'une prise de sang. Ils sont devenu fous les généraux. »

Et le première classe s'était senti important, il avait été qualifié lui, et pas son balourd de sergent, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre quelle tache lui avait été assignée au sein de ce programme top secret.

Il marmonna «Engagez-vous qu'il disait, rengagez-vous qu'il disait (1). Pfff!! Tu parles.»

Il reprit en main son balai et continua son nettoyage du réfectoire avant que les lèves-tôt ne viennent investir la salle avec leurs plateaux de petits déjeuners.

(1) clin d'oeil à Astérix et Obélix. Je dois avouer que ce chapitre de présentation m'est venu avec cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau.

TBC

Alors que pensez-vous de mon homme de l'ombre ?

Je suis sûre que plein de personnes ont imaginé quelqu'un d'autre au début...

Cette fic sera up-datée irrégulièrement, en fonction de mon inspiration du moment et si je ne up-date pas sur une autre fic.

Bon week-end à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Merci pour vos reviews.

Cette fic ne sera pas une histoire continue, mais des petits chapitres sur des moments spécifiques de la vie des hommes de l'ombre à Atlantis, et en particulier sur le première classe François.

* * *

Le première classe François se précipita vers les vestiaires communs des hommes de l'ombre, tels qu'ils s'appelaient entre eux, les techniciens de surface tels que l'administration les dénommaient.

« Et les mecs, les mecs... Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans le mess. » s'écria-t-il. Il tendit une belle chaussette noire devant la petite assemblée.

« Et alors ? » demanda un de ses collègues, un anglais, totalement indifférent.

« Comment ça « Et alors ? » ? une chaussette seule ! Dans le mess !! » expliqua tant bien que mal notre jeune recrue française.

« Y'en a un qui a dû avoir trop chaud au pied et il a enlevé chaussures et chaussettes. C'est tout. Pas de mystère. » contra un autre collègue, un allemand.

Les épaules du première classe s'affaissèrent de dépit. Lui qui espérait avoir, enfin, trouvé un petit sujet de conversation autre que l'éternel débat sur les mérites entre les différents produits d'entretien.

« Et les mecs, les mecs... Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans le labo des scientifiques. » s'écria un petit italien survolté qui venait d'entrer. Il tendit à bout de bras un tee-shirt bleu de dessous.

« Et alors ? » demanda l'anglais, plus stoïque que jamais devant ces latins qui s'extasiaient d'un rien.

L'italien le regarda stupéfait.

« Heu !!! c'est quand même un tee-shirt de DESSOUS dans un labo scientifique... » commença-t-il.

« Y'en a un qui a dû avoir trop chaud au torse. Et il a oublié de le récupérer. » répliqua l'allemand.

L'italien rejoignit le français dans sa déconfiture.

« Et les mecs, les mecs... Vous ne devinerez jamais... » commença un grand espagnol qui arrivait en courant.

« Quoi encore ? explosa l'allemand, t'as trouvé quoi ? Une chaussure, une veste... »

« Ou peut-être un chapeau... ou un pantalon dans le vestiaire... » continua l'anglais qui visiblement s'amusait de la situation.

« Non. Juste ça, répliqua l'espagnol en tendant comme des trophées deux boxers, dans la salle de réunion. »

« Alors ? enchaîna notre première classe, ils ont eu chaud où cette fois ? »

TBC

une chti'te reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews

Un petit chapitre supplémentaire.

En espérant vous lire à mon tour dans vos reviews.

CHAPITRE 3

Le première classe François aimait bien nettoyer le labo des scientifiques, en particulier celui du Docteur McKay. Il y avait toujours un tas de choses qui le fascinait. Il regardait avec intérêt les divers expériences en cours, les artefacts anciens qui frémissait légèrement quand il m'était un doigt dessus. Non pas que son gène ancien soit fort, mais juste assez présent pour que les divers objets extra-terrestres s'illuminent faiblement. Et ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était imiter McKay. Ou le singer plus précisément.

Il passa le balai rapidement dans tout le labo, visita chaque pièce et recoins en vidant les poubelles.

Quand il fut sûr et certain d'être seul, il commença son théâtre.

« Je suis le Docteur Rodney McKay,déclama-t-il à haute voix, le plus grand scientifique sur Terre et aussi d'Atlantis. Je suis un génie, le seul, l'unique sauveur des deux galaxies. Je suis le protecteur d'Atlantis et de ces pauvres habitants. »

Sur ces mots, le première classe attrapa son balai et fit quelques passes d'armes avec un ennemi imaginaire. Un dernier coup au sol et il le tua.

« Tada !! Encore une fois l'intelligence et la force, alliées dans un seul être exceptionnel, ont vaincu la médiocrité des wraiths. Nulle créature ne peut rivaliser avec moi. »

Il attrapa une barre chocolaté qui traînait sur un coin de labo. Il la brandit tel un sceptre de puissance.

« Je suis le meilleur. Vous devriez tous m'aduler, pauvre invertébré. Vous devriez vous prosterner devant moi. Que feriez-vous si je n'était pas là, si... »

Son petit discours s'arrêta net. Il s'était retourné et apercevait le Docteur Rodney McKay, le vrai, là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il avait les bras croisés, un masque de colère sur le visage. Le première classe s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée noire sortir de ses oreilles.

Il ramena rapidement son bras, qui était resté en l'air, contre lui. Il reprit rapidement son balai et se fit tout petit en balayant rapidement deci-delà.

« What do you do ? » prononça la bouche du scientifique.

« Hein ? Kéquidi ? » se demanda le militaire interloqué. Puis rapidement, il remit son cerveau en mode langue locale : l'anglais.

« Oh ! Je nettoie votre labo, Monsieur » répondit-il en anglais.

McKay le regarda dubitatif : « OK, dehors maintenant. »

« Oui, Monsieur » fit le première classe en s'enfuyant.

« Attendez » lança McKay derrière lui.

Le première classe tassa ses épaules.

« Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? » demanda Rodney, lui montrant d'un signe ses mains.

Le français les regarda et vit la barre de chocolat qu'il tenait toujours. Il la posa rapidement sur la première table venue et partit sans demander son reste.

Rodney prit la barre, l'ouvrit et croqua dedans.

« Il est bizarre, ce mec, pensa-t-il, la prochaine fois, je pose un mouchard dans le labo pour enregistrer ces faits et gestes. Et je demanderai à la petite biologiste québécoise de me traduire ce qu'il dit. Parce que là, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a baragouiné en français. »

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Merci merci et encore merci de me nourrir de vos reviews

CHAPITRE 4

Le première classe François sifflotait en faisant tranquillement son travail.

Pour une fois, il avait été assigné au ménage de jour. Et d'autant mieux, celui de la salle de contrôle. Il appréciait de pouvoir voir l'immensité de l'océan au travers des grandes baies vitrées pendant qu'il balayait et astiquait. Enfin, du moins, entr'apercevoir l'immensité de l'océan. Mais déjà c'était beaucoup par rapport aux autres pièces d'Atlantis, sans fenêtre, dans lesquelles il était habituellement assigné.

C'était le matin. Il époussetait la grande console centrale de la citée alors que le technicien de service, Chuck, prenait son café en compagnie de ses autres collègues féminines.

Pendant ce temps, les équipes SGA avaient été affectées à l'exploration des parties encore inconnues d'Atlantis. Ce qui rendait de sombre humeur Sheppard et Ronon, préférant se dégourdir les jambes au grand air plutôt que de rester confiner. Cette situation, au contraire, ravissait McKay, qui avait parié avec Radeck qu'il découvrirait un « truc » inestimable, et lui non. Quand à Teyla, elle était indifférente au fait de rester dans la citée ou de partir sur un autre monde.

Rodney ouvrit une porte et se jeta littéralement dans la pièce. Au centre, comme d'habitude, une console, un écran et un clavier, qui s'illuminent à l'approche de l'équipe. McKay pianota dix secondes, quand tout à coup...

Notre première classe continuait son travail, regardant deci-delà plutôt que ce qu'il faisait. Un petit bip émis par la console lui fit tourner la tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Tiens ? Pourquoi cette lumière est rouge. Elle était verte il y a un instant, non ? Et cette manette-là, il n'était pas en haut plutôt qu'au milieu ? Il ramena son chiffon à lui et vit qu'un bout du tissu était accroché à la manette et que par son action, cette dernière descendait.

Le première classe devint tout rouge.

« McKay, hurla Sheppard, la tête en bas, qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ? »

« Mais rien » se défendit le scientifique.

« Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi on flotte dans cette pièce ? » ragea le militaire.

« Un système d'apesanteur artificiel a été enclenché » expliqua McKay.

« Ça j'avais remarqué » coupa le militaire à bout de patience.

« Ce n'est pas moi, contra le scientifique, cette console, à ce que j'ai pu voir, n'est qu'un énième stockage d'archive. »

« Faites quelque chose McKay » gronda Ronon.

En râlant, le scientifique s'approcha comme il put de la console, s'accrochant au passage avec le militaire qui fit la toupie.

Le première classe regarda à droite, personne, à gauche, Chuck était toujours très occupé avec les dames.

Furtivement, il remit le bouton en place, c'est à dire en haut. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, vite réprimé pour pas qu'on l'entende, quand il vit la lumière repasser au vert. Un dernier petit coup d'époussetage et il partit sans demander son reste.

Un bruit de corps qui chutent, suivi d'un cri animal qu'une oreille humaine aurait pu traduire par un « McKay », se firent entendre au fin fond de la citée.

Un deuxième cri répondit « C'est pas moi ».

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Le première classe François passait tranquillement la serpillière dans le couloir menant au labo des scientifiques. Il ne se pressait pas, il n'était pas en retard sur l'horaire.

Le panneau « sol glissant » était à sa place, stratégiquement posé.

L'eau formait une mince couche et le verre de nettoyant additionné à de l'huile de massage à la lavande, rajouté à son eau de lavage, parfumé agréablement l'environnement.

Il sifflotait, le cœur en joie : il ne lui manquait qu'une dizaine de points et finir devant ce fanfaron d'américain. Avec un peu de chance, il gagnerait la compétition la plus importante et la plus confidentielle de la citée.

Après avoir une dernière fois essoré son balai et rangé son chariot dans un coin, il appela son collègue italien, désigné arbitre, afin de valider sa prestation.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement, conscient de l'importance de l'enjeu, et, après avoir constaté que le travail avait été fait dans les règles, ils se planquèrent tous deux au coin du couloir, avec le chariot comme alibi.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, le principal ingrédient à la réussite du première classe François n'était pas en retard. Le bruit d'une glissade, rapidement suivi de celui caractéristique d'un corps qui chute, se firent entendre. Ils étaient accompagnés des très pittoresques noms d'oiseaux, immuables à la compétition et qui donnaient droit à cinq points de bonus.

Ils s'avancèrent, prudemment afin de ne pas être pris à parti, pour vérifier la complète réussite de l'action engagée. L'italien homologua l'exploit du première classe François: 20 points supplémentaires pour un leader et 5 de plus pour les insultes clairement entendues.

Le docteur Rodney McKay, après s'être étalé à terre à cause du sol mouillé, venait de donner une écrasante victoire au première classe François au concours « Les Glissades » instauré par les hommes de l'ombre.

TBC

Merci de suivre les histoires du première classe François.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent les aventures du première classe François.

Un super méga grand merci à ceux qui dépassent leur timidité et me laissent un petit commentaire.

CHAPITRE 6

Cette fois-ci il en était sûr. Il allait enfin l'avoir sa promotion. Sheppard ne pourra pas lui refuser, une fois de plus, son intégration dans le service actif et, donc, dans une équipe d'exploration.

Il lui avait prouvé, à la sueur de son front, que, quand on lui donnait une tâche, il y mettait tout son coeur, toute son âme, qu'il allait jusqu'au bout pour atteindre le but fixé quelques soient les difficultés qu'il pouvait rencontrer.

Et il était sûr et certain qu'il avait accompli avec brillo sa mission. Le puddle-jumper n°1 brillait de mille-feux.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à astiquer, nettoyer, ses doigts porteraient probablement les marques laissées par les produits d'entretien pendant aux moins une semaine, mais il savait que ça en valait la peine.

Le véhicule préféré du grand colonel Sheppard, son petit chouchou, étincelait. Il l'avait briqué lui-même passant le chiffon dans tous les coins et les recoins. Dessus le poste de pilotage à enlever les trop nombreuses traces de doigts, dessous le siège passager, particulièrement sale, comme si quelqu'un s'essuyait régulièrement ses mains recouvertes de chocolat...

Notre première classe avait ouvert absolument toutes les trappes des plus grandes aux plus petites, des plus courantes aux plus secrètes, passant l'aspirateur pour chasser la moindre poussière qui s'y trouvait bloqué.

Oh ! Oui ! Il avait fait du très bon travail. Il était vraiment très fier de lui. Le puddle-jumper était magnifique.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'il avait appris qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, chef des militaires de la si énorme citée d'Atlantis.

Jamais encore depuis son affectation dans le service des hommes de l'ombre, il n'y avait mis les pieds. Il allait l'avoir sa promotion. Il jubilait déjà intérieurement, imaginant les mines allongées de ses collègues quand ils le verraient arriver avec l'insigne d'une équipe SGA.

Il frappa un coup sur la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'y invita. Sa tante Irma lui avait appris la politesse envers ses aînés.

Sheppard se tenait debout devant son bureau et McKay un peu en retrait, sur le côté, les bras croisés, contre sa poitrine. Si le première classe fut surpris de l'honneur que le colonel lui faisait en conviant comme témoin de sa réussite le scientifique en chef d'Atlantis et meilleur ami du colonel, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Top professionnalisme.

Le première classe François poussa son respect en adoptant le salut militaire américain et en gardant la pose, attendant le traditionnel « Repos » du colonel. Qui ne vint pas.

« Est-ce vous qui avait nettoyé le puddle-jumper 1 ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Oui, Monsieur, répondit haut et clair le jeune militaire, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur, Monsieur. »

« On a remarqué. » murmura McKay.

« J'ai vraiment poussé le soucis du détail, continua le première classe, n'ayant rien entendu, en nettoyant dans les coins et les recoins. Ma tante Irma m'a toujours dit que quand tu fais un travail, fait-le à fond. »

« Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, la tante Irma. » interrompit de nouveau McKay.

Sheppard lui jeta un regard noir et demanda : « Dites-moi ! Vous avez dit que vous avez nettoyé les moindres recoins. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« Et dans le détail » renchérit McKay.

Le première classe François était vraiment fier que le travail qu'il avait effectué passionna autant ces deux grands héros. Entraîné par son discours, il lâcha sa posture de salut militaire pour s'aider de ses mains durant son explications.

« Et bien pour commencer, j'ai nettoyé en gros le sol du jumper pour éliminer les grosses poussières qui gâcherait le petit travail minutieux par la suite. Puis j'ai commencé à épousseter le jumper du haut vers le bas. J'ai utilisé tout d'abord un petit aspirateur passe-partout puis j'ai complété avec un chiffon doux. »

« Peut-être pas autant de détails. » grommela McKay.

« Continuez. » dit John en donnant un coup de coude à Rodney.

« Donc je disais, je passais le chiffon doux sur les parois quand des trappes se sont ouvertes. J'ai commencé à nettoyer à l'intérieur quand j'ai vu de grosses traces de doigts sales dessus de magnifiques cristaux de toutes les couleurs. »

Il fut encore interrompu par Rodney qui poussa un grognement. John mit sa main sur le torse du scientifique, comme pour le retenir.

« J'ai alors récupéré tous les cristaux pour les nettoyer un à un et je les ai remis en place » finit rapidement le première classe.

Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi McKay avait l'air si furieux et pourquoi Sheppard avait-il la mine aussi sombre ? Qui était mort ?

« Comment les avez-vous remis en place ? » demanda calmement le chef militaire, bien qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre ses mâchoires grincer.

« Je les ai redisposé en fonction de leurs formes, de leurs couleurs et aussi de ce que j'attrapais en premier_. _Pour que le tableau d'ensemble soit harmonieux, que ce soit joli. Ma tante Irma m'a toujours dit que je savais choisir les couleurs qui vont bien ensemble. J'ai du goût selon elle. » répondit innocemment le jeune militaire.

Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière et se retrouva coller contre la porte. McKay venait de bondir vers lui, les deux bras en avant, criant : « Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer. »

Heureusement Sheppard avait anticipé sa réaction et bloquait tant bien que mal Rodney.

« Première classe François, vous êtes réaffecté pour un long moment au hangar à jumpers avec interdiction de les toucher. Cette affectation sera effective jusqu'à ce que le mur extérieur soit entièrement reconstruit. »

« Le mur extérieur ? » demanda le première classe qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui le mur extérieur, cria Sheppard. Il n'a pas aimé sa rencontre avec un drone lancé par jumper 1 alors que je le mettais sous tension. »

TBC


End file.
